It's Only Business
by PuzzledHats
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries - I couldn't help but think about the fact that Lizzie is now Darcy's competition and well, this came of that thought process. Just a one shot.**already posted on AO3


He takes a moment, to observe her unseen, not for the first time wondering if he'll ever get over how beautiful she is. She catches him staring, gives him the briefest of eyebrow raises before turning her attention back to the conversation she is having.

He shakes his head, mentally preparing himself for the battle he is about to undergo. He moves through the room to the bar, asking for two glasses of their finest whiskey. With drinks in hand, he turns to locate his reason for attending tonight's event.

Robb McDougall is easy to spot at 6' 5" but it is his booming laugh that draws the attention of everyone in the room. Or it could be that he has become an overnight internet sensation with his decision to clone animals on his farm in Montana. His methods and approach, plus his background as a lawyer turned scientist make him one of the most fascinating people Darcy has met in a long time.

Darcy spent the better part of the morning in a meeting with McDougall, trying to convince him to partner with Pemberley Digital to further document his successes using the Domino App. McDougall seemed sold on the idea and Darcy can't help the smug smile that crosses his face knowing he'll have the papers signed tonight before he goes home.

It isn't until he is half way across the room, when he notices just who McDougall cannot seem to stop laughing with. Darcy pauses for half-a-step, groans and continues on; he's ready for this fight.

"McDougall." Darcy says, handing him one of the glasses. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself."

"I am. I am." McDougall says still laughing. "Have you met Ms. Bennet? She has been regaling me with vlogger horror stories."

"Oh Mr. Darcy and I go way back." Lizzie says with a smirk.

"Don't tell me, Ms. Bennet is trying to get you to sign with Meryton Studios?"

"She is." McDougall says with a wink in her direction.

"I was just explaining to Robb that sometimes having a real person edit and upload your videos on a regular schedule can enhance the experience and arc of the story telling." Lizzie explains, unable to hide her satisfied smile.

"Yes," Darcy begins, he'd been ready for this. "But with Domino, you're allowed to tell the story in your own words, as it is happening. No fuss, no muss. Your viewers eagerly await the next installment. They know you'll update when there is something to share, not because of a deadline."

McDougall nods along to both of them, clearly thinking. Darcy risks glancing at Lizzie who is pursing her lips, trying to hide the smile on her face. He knows better to ignore that expression and is suddenly filled with dread.

"You do have a point, Mr. Darcy. Domino certainly would be easier to use." Lizzie starts. "I, personally, always liked the idea of the human touch. Isn't that the point of these videos? To show, how we, as humans interact with challenges and emotional successes? I think talking to an actual human editor and not a computer program helps with that."

McDougall laughs and Darcy knows that he has lost.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Darcy but I guess I'm a little old fashioned." McDougall slaps Darcy on his back before turning to Lizzie. "I believe you have papers for me to sign, Ms. Bennet?"

"Yes, of course. This way, Mr. McDougall." She leads him away but not before turning her head and throwing a wink in Darcy's direction.

Darcy can only stare at them as they exit the room. He shakes his head, downs his drink and begins to mentally write the email to the board to explain that they have lost yet another potential vlogger to Meryton Studios.

An hour later, she finds him sitting at the bar, absently playing with the cocktail napkin.

"Hello, dear." She says, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek before sliding on to the barstool next to him.

He signals for the bartender, ordering her a drink before turning to look at her.

"How was your day?" She says, taking a sip of her drink.

"Not very good." He sighs, "I lost a potential client to the competition. Again."

"Oh!" She says, with apparent surprise. "How awful."

"And your day?" He asks, unable to stop the small smile forming.

"Well, actually I was able to sign a new client. I'm very excited."

They sit there, in amiable silence, finishing their drinks. Lizzie takes the last sip, drops the glass on the bar and leans in to him, threading their fingers together.

"Take me home, Mr. Darcy." She says with a wistful smile.

Their teeth are brushed and they are in bed. Darcy is checking his calendar, always wanting to be prepared for the next day. Lizzie is writing, short, quick emails to her employees about how to proceed with McDougall. Darcy puts down his phone and unabashedly stares at Lizzie.

"You know;" He starts, cautiously, "what McDougall really needs, is the both of us."

She pauses, only to stare at him suspiciously.

"He needs the convenience of the Domino technology with the editing eye of..."He looks at her sideways, smiling, "a human being."

Her response is to laugh, put her smart phone away and grab on to him, pulling him closer.

"You might be right, Mr. Darcy." She coos, kissing his neck. "A merger might be just what we're looking for."

He can hear the suggesting tone in her voice and pulls away. Distance, distance is always important to maintain.

"This isn't a joke. Why won't you consider a merger? Especially when you know it wasn't my idea, it was the board's. We could do great things together."

She pulls away from him then, letting her hand drop in to her lap.

"I know it would be a smart move. My investors very much want me to accept the offer. But..." she trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

"You're worried about us?" He guesses. She nods. "You're worried what would happen if we don't work out?"

"Yes." She is looking him in the eye now. "Which is a very valid reason, in my opinion."

"Is there..." He shifts, not sure he wants to finish the question but tries again. "Do you have concerns that this might end? Should I be worried?"

The clear helplessness and defeat in his voice spurs her in to action. She leans forward, once again wrapping her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.

"No, no. I just know in the past that you've had concern about the difference in our social standing." And because she isn't looking at him, she is able to say aloud what has worried her from the beginning. "I keep thinking one day you'll wake up and realize that still hasn't changed and you'll leave."

It's Darcy's turn for action. He's off the bed and in his closet before Lizzie can even say his name. When he returns he places a small velvet box on the bed between them, causing Lizzie to gasp.

She can't seem to look away from the box, so Darcy plows on; feeling confidence he isn't sure he has earned.

"I want to marry you. Today, tomorrow or yesterday. It doesn't matter. I think we are meant to be together. I think, we can make the world a better place together. I bought that ring three weeks after we started dating. I'm not going anywhere."

Lizzie slowly reaches her hand out, picking up the box but not opening it.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She says, finally looking at him.

Her face of shock, while not unexpected, is jarring.

"Only if you want me to ask."

Neither of them move, until she nods once.

And all that's left is laughter, hugging and kissing. Lots of kissing.

Tomorrow they can take over the business world. Tonight they start their life together.


End file.
